Out of the Ashes, A New World
by firstprime1230
Summary: The BC-304 Phoenix has been sent to another universe by accident. An Earth overrun by the undead, the crew must work together with survivors on this Earth in order to survive and make it home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**January 2, 2015  
Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
USS **_**Phoenix**_

The USS _Phoenix_ was one of the latest BC-304 battlecruisers to roll off the shipyards on Earth. She was, in fact, a new sub version of the normal 304 line of ships. While the rest of the fleet was designed for combat and carried a small compliment of fighters, the Phoenix was quite different.

The hangar bays were replaced with hydroponics for growing food, the cargo bays replaced with more labs and research rooms, and other such modifications were made that made the _Phoenix_ a deep space exploratory vessel rather than a full fledged battlecruiser. It still retained all of its weapons since those were all external ,except for the missile bays which had been cut in half to make room for more living space and such.

The commander of the _Phoenix_ on her shakedown run was Colonel William Mason, a veteran of the SGC that was part of SG-2 during the Goa'uld War, the Ori, and other dangers the SGC faced ever since it was established.

Because it was a shakedown cruise to see if there was any malfunction with the ship's systems, there was a minimal crew of eight people.

Besides Colonel Mason the military personnel included: Major Allison Carpenter, Lt Jason Mathews, and Cpl David Yost. All of whom were combat veterans of the SGC as well, except for the young Cpl who was just drafted out of the marines into the SGC.

The others onboard were SGC scientists and doctors: Mike Johnson, Kathryn England, Ian Richardson, and Maya Daniels. Each was very skilled in their fields, and were fairly new to the SGC so this would give them a little experience.

On the bridge Mason was helping make sure all the systems were operational before they started their trip. Operating the pilot's seat was Major Carpenter while Mathews headed the weapons station. Yost, being a marine just conscripted into the SGC, wasn't as technologically skilled as the other members of the SGC so he operated the communications station.

"Sir, all system's check out. We're good to go," Major Carpenter said.

Colonel Mason nodded, and walked back to the command chair. As he sat down, he pressed the ship's com to the engineering room.

"Doctor Johnson, how's everything down there," he asked.

Several hundred meters back and a few levels down the SGC civilian doctors were in the engineering room where many of the ship's more advanced or delicate system's were located. Including a copy of the Asgard Core that was originally placed on the USS _Odyssey_.

Johnson, who was currently manning one of the control consoles, activated the com on his end, "Yes Colonel, everything here checks out. The Asgard Core is hooked up and all systems here check out, we're ready to go."

Back on the bridge Mason thanked the doctor and turned off the com. He then activated the ship's com that contacted the SGC on the planet below.

"Stargate Command, this is Colonel Mason. Everything checks out here, and we are ready to depart," he stated into the com.

"_Copy that Colonel. Good luck out there, and be sure not to start another war on this shake down,"_ the gruff, firm voice of General Landry said out of the com.

"Copy that sir. We'll contact you again when we've made sure that everything checks out then we'll head back to put a more permanent crew onboard. Mason out," and with that the colonel turned off the com.

He turned to the Major, "Take us into hyperspace."

Carpenter nodded and punched in a few commands into her console. A few moments later, a hyperspace window opened and the _Phoenix_ shot into it.

An alarm rang out from Carpenter's console, "Sir, something's wrong. I'm reading a buildup of exotic particles, it's affecting the hyperspace window."

"Where's it coming from?" he asked as he looked out the viewport.

The normal blue window that gave a calm, serene feeling was instead turning a blood red color with what looked like bolts of electricity bouncing around.

"Sir! Hyperspace window is destabilizing, hyperdrive is nearing overload," the Major said as the ship began to shake.

"Drop us out now!" the colonel ordered.

A few moments later the 304 exited the unstable hyperspace window. After slowing to a halt, Mason activated the com down to the engineering room.

"You guys down there have any idea what happened?" he asked as he himself tried to figure it out.

At the moment, the ship seemed intact. No damage, but then they wouldn't be in this situation of that was the case. He could only assume that there was something they missed when they were checking out the systems, but then this is why they were on a shakedown run.

"_Not as far as we can tell colonel. According to the Asgard Core's readings a massive build up of exotic particles came out of nowhere. They caused the hyperspace window to destabilize, good thing you ordered us to drop out in time, otherwise the hyperdrive might have overloaded," _Johnson said.

"Alright, keep working on finding where those particles came from, Mason out," and with that he flipped of the ship's com.

He turned back to the Major, "Where are we?"

Carpenter started to pull up star charts on her console, "Well we were only in hyperspace for a few seconds. So we're a little outside our solar system."

"Cpl Yost, open a subspace channel to Stargate Command," Mason ordered.

Yost, sitting at the communication console towards the back of the bridge, typed in a few commands into his console, only frown when he received an error message.

"Sir, I'm not getting anything back from Earth," he stated.

"Is our subspace communications down?" the colonel asked.

Yost shook his head, "No sir, not according to the ship's status updates."

"What about the Free Jaffa Nation, or the Tok'ra?" he asked the young marine.

There was a pause as the Cpl tried to contact Earth's closest allies, but looked back at the colonel and shook his head.

"Alright, Major take us back to Earth. Sublight engines only, divert power from the hyperdrive so we can push them to maximum output," Mason ordered.

"That's going to take us quite a few days to get there get their sir," Mathews spoke up for the first time.

"I know but I don't want to risk using the hyperdrive again until we know exactly what went wrong. Set a course and divert all nonessential power and power from the hyperdrive to the sublight engines," Mason ordered.

Almost two weeks went by before the 304 made it back to Earth, the crew spending most of their time either trying to raise someone on Earth or anywhere in the galaxy. Since their communications weren't damaged, having had ample time to check them, the temporary crew was becoming worried. They should have been able to reach someone by now, and some were fearing the worst. Still, all that free time allowed them to repair other damaged systems that, while no essential to the overall function of the ship, were still important. For example, the beam transporters were offline so they couldn't beam to Earth, so they spent most of the time repairing them. They got them up to the point where they could safely beam down to the planet, but couldn't beam back up unfortunately.

The entire crew was up on the bridge, waiting until the Earth came into visual contact. Some thought that maybe the Lucian Alliance, or any other of Earth's many enemies had attacked. But those worries were laid to rest when they saw the Earth completely untouched.

"Yost, try and get a signal on radio," Mason ordered.

There was a pause, "Nothing sir."

"Sir? I'm not detecting any power over most of the planet. Only a few concentrated pockets," Dr England stated, concern evident in her voice.

"What could have caused a planet wide power outage? Solar flare?" asked Mathews.

"No way, I'm not detecting any of the normal radiation that comes with solar flares. Had to be something else," Johnson stated from a console.

Everyone on the bridge was confused, not knowing what happened on Earth that caused it to be in its state.

"Where is there power down there?" asked the colonel.

Carpenter read her console, "The one of the largest concentrations of power seems to be in a remote location in Georgia."

"Okay, let's get down there and see if we can't get some answers. Yost, Richardson, and Daniels you're with me. Let's go suit up then we'll beam down there, hopefully we find someone since our beam transporters can only beam us down one time in their damaged state," Mason ordered as the team started to head to the nearest armory.

Just as the colonel was about to follow, Major Carpenter stopped him.

"Sir, maybe you should stay here. We have no idea what's happened, or if it's even safe to go down. Leave the civvies up here, and let me take our combat trained men down," she suggested.

Mason nodded, "I appreciate your concern Major, but I need to be down there and see what the hell is going on myself. The rest of you stay up here and keep working on communications and see if you can raise anyone. Hell, see if can get Atlantis on the line, boost the signal as much as you can. As for taking Daniels and Richardson, well we might need a medic and scientist down there."

With that the colonel went to suit up along with the others. Everyone was wearing black BDU's with standard combat vest fitted with the newly developed trinium plates that were much better at deflecting bullets and energy weapons. In addition they put on shoulder/upper arm armor plates, as well as forearm, thigh and shin plates. These were a new design that were made of a thin layer of trinium, wrapped up with a kevlar bi-weave that offered maximum protection at minimum weight and coverage. Everyone, except for Colonel Mason who wore a hat, wore similarly made helmets.

Mason and Yost were equipped with M4 carbines and Zat's, while the civilians carried standard P90's and Zat's as well. Each was also carrying a trinium-titanium blend knife, sharp enough to cut through pure steel like butter.

The team went back up to the bridge and stood in front of the viewport.

"Alright beam us down," Mason ordered.

After a second, the whole team was engulfed in a bright light, and a second later they were gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

The team materialized in the middle of some woods, away from any civilian eyes that might see. After checking their immediate area, they began moving towards a nearby highway. After walking for some time they eventually found it, and began walking towards the area that the power readings were coming from.

The highway was riddled with cars that had been packed up with what looked like everyone's belongings then abandoned.

"What happened here that caused everyone to get up and leave, then just abandon their stuff," asked Daniels.

No one replied, but they were all wondering the same thing. After a while, they came on a dirt road that led past some farm fields and such.

"Look, these tire tracks are pretty new. Haven't been blown over by wind yet," Yost pointed out.

"Let's follow them, maybe they'll lead to someone who can give us some answers," Mason said.

The team began walking down the road, several miles in fact by the time they finally saw a house and a barn in the distance. There were cars parked outside the house, and tents set up a distance away from the house. As the team got closer, they saw almost a dozen people come outside the house: men, women, and children and all of them armed with something.

The two groups moved closer and closer, Colonel Mason and his men were a bit weary since they were outnumbered, but at the same time these people appeared to be just civilians. Which begged the question: why would average day citizens need to be packing so much heat.

A man with a large revolver stepped forward first, his face unshaven and messy along with his hair. Everyone looked like they hadn't showered in a while, or cut their hair and such.

"That's close enough," he said with a harsh voice as he raised his gun, as did some of the other people.

Yost immediately raised his M4 as well, followed by Daniels and Richardson albeit reluctantly. Mason raised his hand, ordering his team to stand down. He wasn't about to get into a fire fight with a bunch of civilians, not if he could help it. He stepped closer to the man, his rifle hanging at his side and his hands raised in a compliant matter.

"Easy, no need for that. We're not here to cause any trouble," Mason said.

"So who the hell are you?" the man asked harshly.

"Colonel William Mason USAF. This is Cpl David Yost USMC, Dr Maya Daniels our field medic, and Dr Ian Richardson our tech specialist," the colonel introduced.

The people shifted unsteadily, most likely surprised at seeing someone this heavily armed from the military.

"Oh thank god. Please tell us that you are here to help, or have some kind of place we can go to be safe," an older woman with grey hair exclaimed.

The man with the gun lowered it, and his hard expression disappeared from his face replaced by one of hope and relief. Whatever these people had gone through, seeing Mason and his team immediately brought hope to these people.

"Do you have a place we can go? We've been traveling for a while and this is the first place we found that's safe. You guys have a base or something like that we can come to," the man asked, desperation in his voice.

Seeing their looks, Mason felt an ache in his heart when he knew that he had no idea what these people wanted, or what situation they were in.

"Look, I'm sorry but we've been in the dark for a while. On a... special mission. We were hoping you folks had some information and could fill us in why we can't raise our base on radio, or anyone else in the country?" he asked.

The people looked shocked, as if what Mason was saying was insane.

"You mean... you don't know what's been going on? How can you not know. Where have you been that hasn't been touched?" another woman asked, a young boy in front of her looking at them in wonder.

"We've been... far away. Look can you please just explain to us what's going on?" Yost exclaimed, getting annoyed that they weren't getting answers.

The man with the revolver looked over to another man, an older man with white hair. After having a silent conversation, he turned back to Mason.

"Come inside, we'll...try and fill you in, "he said as the group started moving back inside.

The SG team looked at each other, shrugged and followed eager to learn what these people had to say. Soon the team found themselves in a dining room, the whole room was filled as the man with the revolver, who was named Rick, explained to them what had happened.

Needless to say, the team couldn't believe what they were hearing. People dying and coming back to life, eating other people, pretty much nothing left anywhere. The situation described to them coincided with the fact that most of the planet was powerless, and there were no communications. But then they couldn't understand how they had only been gone for a little under two weeks and these people were saying that they had been on the run for over two months.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to discuss options," Mason said politely.

The team then got up and walked out of the house, a few meters away from the house so they could discuss more sensitive topics without the civilians hearing.

Mason put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Okay, so what do we think?"

Maya spoke up, "Well, they could all be crazy, but I doubt it. Some of them are showing signs of PTSD and for them to be that heavily armed for now reason..."

"It would explain why everything on the high way seemed so abandoned, like everything was dropped as people ran for their lives," Ian offered his input.

"But how is it that we've only been gone two weeks, when this thing started almost three months ago?" asked Yost.

Suddenly Ian snapped his fingers, "The unstable hyperspace window! I think that when the exotic particles entered the window, we were somehow transported to an alternate reality. How else would it explain how we couldn't contact the SGC, or any of Earth's offworld allies."

"Are you sure, I mean, I know the SGC and Atlantis has encountered this sort of thing before but this some SG-1 level crap. We shouldn't be facing this," Yost said with half humor and seriousness.

"No, Ian's got a point. If these things are like the way they described I highly doubt they'd be able to take the SGC. And even if they did, the personnel would just evacuate through the gate, and still have a subspace transmitter that we could contact. Or the rest of the fleet would still be in orbit," Mason said.

"Okay then. Where do we go from here, I mean how the hell are we gona get back to our universe?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, but these people seem to know what's going on better than we do. And they could use some help, so I say while we're here we help however we can. I'm going to contact the _Phoenix_ and tell them to start working on a solution to our problem," Mason told his team.

His team, despite their own personal feelings, nodded in agreement. It's not like they were heading back up there anyway, what with the beam transporters down.

Mason put a hand to his ear, "_Phoenix_ this is Mason. We've found some civvies hanging out on a farm down here. I'm sending you an audio file that I've been recording since we got here. Start going over the information and see what you can do with our little problem. Mason out," he said as he flipped off the radio.

The colonel then pulled up his wrist, which had a forearm computer that was used for tactical and scientific purposes. He sent the information, and hoped they would be able to figure something out.

Mason turned to take his team back up to the house, when he was stopped dead by a little boy in front of him. Carl, his name was, stood there in front of them, wide eyes and a curious expression on his face.

"Who were you talking to? Who's _Phoenix_?" he asked.

Mason, at a loss for words, turned to his team for help. They too, however, were as wordless as he was, merely shrugging their shoulders in response.

Suddenly the rest of the group from the house came out, Rick speed walking right up to Carl.

"Dammit Carl, I told you not to wander off like that," Rick scolded as he came up next to his son.

"He was talking to someone on his radio, someone named _Phoenix_," Carl explained.

This caused Rick to tense, as well as the rest of the group. Two other men, one with a shaven head and a wild look in his eye and the other wielding a crossbow, came up behind Rick with their weapons drawn.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" asked the shaven man, who pulled his shotgun up to Mason's face.

"Shane! Put that down," Rick ordered, to which Shane obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

Rick walked a step closer to Mason, "I thought you said you had no contact with anyone?" he asked ,harshly again.

Wondering how he was going to explain this to the man and his group, the colonel figured the best thing he could do with them was to tell the truth. Being in another universe, and with no one around for these people to run off and tell, Mason figured what the hell.

"I was speaking to my second in command onboard and USAF vessel in orbit around Earth. And, to answer your question from earlier, the reason we haven't heard of these walkers and such is because we're from an alternate universe."

XxXxXxXxXx

**So this was an idea i just had, what with the Walking Dead starting up again. Don't worry I'm still doing Legacy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**January 16, 2015  
(Alternate) Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
USS **_**Phoenix**_

Major Carpenter was standing with Lt Mathews in the engineering room, waiting for Kathryn and Mike to finish their analysis of the data that Colonel Mason had sent them. Needless to say, the crew onboard had been shocked to find they had been transported to another reality. A reality that had been overrun by zombies and the world's population had been severely wiped out.

Since learning this information, the major had Mathews run a life signs scan on the _entire_ North American continent. Compensating for animal life, they were shocked to see the population levels in only a few million spread out very scarcely, most were concentrated pockets in forests or open planes or the desert. They circled the whole planet scanning for life, only to find similar results.

It was a small comfort, however, that this wasn't their own Earth that this had happened to. But it was still disheartening and tragic that this happened to anyone: no one should have had to go through this horror.

Since then, she had the two SGC scientists trying to find a way to get back to their own world. Despite part of her wanting to stay and help, she didn't want to bring this infection back to her own Earth. She'd die before she let that happen, but atleast at the moment there was no way that was going to happen since the 304 was in orbit and far away from anyone getting onboard.

"Alright doc, do you have anything yet?" asked a impatient Mathews.

Clearly the idea of being trapped on, or rather around, a zombie infested Earth wasn't the most appealing idea to the Lt.

Johnson stepped back from the Asgard Core, pinching his nose in fatigue and annoyance.

"Like I told you the last three times Lt, we still have no idea where the exotic particles that altered our hyperspace window came from. And even if we did we don't have anything on board that could replicate the accident," Mike explained.

Carpenter stepped forward, "Well this thing's supposed to have the _entire_ knowledge of the Asgard, so shouldn't they have something in here we can use?"

"Theoretically yes. But in all the time that the original core has been studied, we have barely covered even one percent of the data available. And most of that was information on upgrades to weapons, shields, and other such military technology. It could take us years, if not centuries, to find what we need. And that's hoping it exists," he replied.

Kathryn, a shy blonde haired doctor, stepped up, "On the bright side, thanks to the hydroponics bays we have plenty of food. And since there are only four of us up here we won't have to worry about over taxed power or life support."

The major sighed, "Alright, well in the meantime I want you two working on our transporters and get them back up and running. Then get's some food and we'll meet up in the briefing room and decide our next move."

Then she walked out, followed by Lt Mathews. She was speed walking towards her room on the deck, Mathews trying to keep up.

"Ma'am, what should I do. I mean is there anything I can do. I can work on getting those transporters back up to full working order, or-" he started talking before he was cut off.

"Mathews. Head back to your room, get some rest before we go to the briefing room. I know this is hard, but I need you calm and focused. Got it?" she asked as she placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Mathews looked at her and nodded, turned around and headed towards the direction of his room. Once he was out of sight, she turned around and headed to her room. Because they were just a temporary crew, her room was devoid of all personal affects. She walked over to her bed, set an alarm on the clock sitting on the night desk, and laid down without bothering to undress. She needed a good two hour nap to recollect herself.

'Just hope the colonel is having a better time than we are' she thought to herself.

XxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile on the planet, Mason was not having a better time per say. He was currently sitting with Rick, Daryl, Shane, Hershel, Maggie, and the younger man Glenn in Hershel's living room. His squad and the rest of their group were outside, talking or doing something to pass the time while they had their meeting.

"So you're saying you're not even from Earth?" Rick asked, sarcasm and skepticism clear in his voice.

And frankly he couldn't blame the man. When he was first recruited into the SGC, he thought he was being pranked or something. Then he saw the Stargate for the first time, and his whole perception of what he thought was real and not was thrown.

"I know it may seem crazy but it's the truth. And we are from Earth, but an alternate Earth. Basically everything's the same except for on our Earth we have aliens and ships and what not. And no undead," Mason explained.

Shane was pacing, clearly still upset about letting strangers into their camp.

"Come Rick, this is a bunch of bullshit!" he exclaimed.

Mason, realizing he needed some proof pulled out his Zat. The others all tensed and raised their guns in response, Mason quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"Easy, I'm just showing you guys that I'm telling the truth," he explained.

Rick looked into his eyes, and motioned for everyone to lower the weapons, but no put them away. After seeing Rick's okay, he activated the Goa'uld side arm, causing the gun to spring up like a symbiote.

The others watched closely, curious as to what the colonel planned on doing exactly with the weapon, or what it was. He stood up and turned around, then he pointed the gun at the chair he was sitting in. He fired once, the electric-like bolt hitting the chair and dancing around it before dissipating rather quick, since wood doesn't conduct electricity.

The others starred in shock, none of them had seen a weapon like that.

"There's more. I can show you, but I think it's best if everyone is in here for this," Mason suggested.

Recovering from the small technological display, Rick had Maggie go and get everyone while they kept an eye on Mason. Rick didn't know what kind of weapon that was, and he wasn't about to take any chances.

Soon the whole group and Mason's team were in the living room. Once everyone was situated, Mason went to the middle of the room and placed a small, triangular white stone on the ground.

"We use this for first contact meetings usually, but I'd say this qualifies as a good time to use it," he explained as he backed up and began punching in a few commands on his wrist computer.

"First contact? What like aliens?" asked Glenn.

Mason nodded, then activated the Asgard stone. Suddenly a holographic screen sprung from the small stone. Rick's group flinched in surprise, not expecting that in the least. The screen was black, until it changed to a overhead view of the Earth.

"This is our Earth, during an invasion by an alien force that threatened to enslave, or failing that, destroy Earth," Mason narrated.

Suddenly the scene changed as a dozens of large, blue clouds opened up near the moon and dozens of ships poured out followed by a massive one that dwarfed the already large ships. They took up a circular formation around the Earth.

"Who are they?" asked Glenn again.

The whole group was looking at the screen with their undivided attention. Whether or not they knew it was real, this was the first 'TV' they'd seen in a while. Plus, it looked pretty real since the footage was taken right out of a satellite.

"They were called the Goa'uld. I'll give the short version: they were a race of snake like parasites that would burrow into a human's body and take complete control. They came to our Earth about 10,00 years ago and took humans as hosts. Then they populated the galaxy with humans over the next few thousand years, until the humans on Earth rebelled and drove them away. Then we developed along the same path as you until we managed to discover the Stargate in 1993, which allowed us to travel to other worlds."

"What's a Stargate?" asked Carl.

Mason pulled up a side screen showing the activation of the Stargate at the SGC.

"A Stargate is a ring like device that allows for the creation of stable, artificial wormholes. Basically, you have one Stargate on one planet, and another Stargate on another. When a wormhole is created by dialing that specific gate, you can travel to and from planet's that could be across the galaxy almost instantly. And there are thousands of gates in our galaxy," he explained.

The civilian group was in awe that such a thing could exist, if these people's story was to be believed. Many of the group thought it was a fantastic story, but had enough common sense to not believe such a crazy thing.

"Anyways, after we began going out into the galaxy in order to end the evil oppression of the Goa'uld we met a few friends that would prove to be invaluable in our fight," Mason went on.

Over the course of the next few minutes, the colonel explained Earth's closest allies in the fight against the Goa'uld: the Free Jaffa, the Tok'ra, and of course the Asgard. When he showed them a picture of the Asgard, the older adults thought that they were playing a practical joke by showing them the stereo-typical 'little grey men'.

Their laughs ended when he pulled up a clip, taken from the genetic memory of SG-1 using a memory recall device, showing Earth's first encounter with the Asgard.

_Out of the clouds, shimmering with lightning and noisy from thunder, descended a massive blue-black ship. The valley below, filled with hundreds of Jaffa and three landing sites, was silent in fear and nervousness at what was to happen next._

_"Guys? I think this... is Thor's Chariot," Daniel guessed. _

_Teal'c stepped forward in awe, "An Asgard mothership. I have heard them described in Jaffa legend."_

_Suddenly there was a high pitched whining sound, and then dozens of large white beams shot out from the ship. As they passed over the troops and pyramids, they disappeared in a flash. Never to be seen again. _

After seeing the type of power these small beings possessed, the group stopped laughing.

A few more minutes went by until Mason was done. There was only silence, everyone in Rick's group not sure what to think.

"Come on, ya'll expect us to believe all that?" Shane exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Easy Shane. He's got a point though. All this is way beyond crazy, even with what you've shown us so far," Rick said as he pointed to Mason's Zat and the Asgard holo device.

"Those videos looked pretty real to me," Carl spoke.

The colonel didn't know what else he could do to convince these people, and he was starting to wonder if it might have been easier to just tell them they were from this reality too. But it was too late, and now he had to prove to these people that they weren't crazy, otherwise they might be asked to leave. Then he got an idea.

Mason raised a hand to his ear, "_Phoenix_, this Mason. Do you copy over," he stated into his radio.

Everyone, including Mason's team, was wondering what he was planning on doing by contacting the 304 in orbit.

There was a pause, "_This is Phoenix, we copy colonel,_" came the voice of Major Carpenter.

"Major, what's the status of our beam transporters?" he asked, his team now getting a better idea of where he was going with this.

"_We've got them up and running again, but I'm afraid that we won't know if they are functioning correctly until we actually use them. And I wouldn't recommend using them on a person yet," _Carpenter explained. 

"That's fine, can you load up some of our food and medical supplies and beam them down here, outside the house?" he asked.

"_Copy that sir. Give us a few minutes to get the supplies,"_ she finished before the radio cut out.

Mason turned his attention back to Rick and his group, "Follow me."

He and his team walked out of the house, followed by a confused Rick and his group. Soon everyone was outside standing a few meters in front of the house.

"Well, what is it you wanted to show us?" asked Shane impatiently.

"Just wait a sec," Yost said harshly, obviously tired of Shane's attitude.

Moments after Yost spoke, a loud hum and a bright column of blue-white light appeared in the clearing in front of the gathering. Seconds after, a large crate appeared and the light disappeared. Rick's group was shocked once again, not sure what to make of this technological display.

Mason walked over to the crate, opened it up and pulled out a bag of apples. Grabbing the biggest one, he tossed it to Carl who fumbled with it before securing it in his hand. He looked to the colonel with a questioning look, and after seeing a reassuring nod, took a bite. Carl's face lit up with wonder, realizing that not only was the apple real, it was delicious!

Rick stepped forward, shock and awe written on his face after seeing Carl devour the apple.

"H-how?" was all he could utter.

"Our ship has point to point matter transportation, we call it beaming. It's like Star Trek, only real and more effective in my opinion," Richardson explained.

The whole group started moving closer in order to see what was in the crate. Mason and his team stepped aside, allowing the group to see what was in there. They started pulling out other food, medical items, and some hygiene products. The group was overjoyed to see such basic necessities for the first time in months, the joy taking over from their shock.

While the group was busy with the crate, Rick and Hershel, the owner of the farm, walked over to Mason and his team.

Mason smiled, "Is that proof enough."

Rick smiled back, "Ya, I'd say that's enough. Part of me still can't believe this though."

Hershel spoke up, "I admit, I still don't like the idea of you being from another universe. Something like this doesn't sound like it's in God's plan."

Mason understood that, even though he wasn't particularly religious there were still some people in the Stargate Program that were. And there really wasn't any evidence to dispute that there wasn't a God. He remembered a conversation that Colonel Mitchell said when talking about the Ori.

"_**Just because we know there is some beings on a higher plane of existence than our selves, does not mean there is not an order of being higher than them**__." _

"Well I can't speak to that, but I promise you that everything we have told you is the truth," he stated.

"So why are you here?" asked Rick.

"We had a malfunction in our hyperdrive and it shot us into this universe. I won't go into detail since it's quite complicated but for the moment we're stuck here," Richardson said.

"For now though we were hoping that we could stay here, atleast until our ship is repaired," Mason asked.

Hershel shifted, putting his hands on his hips, "I already don't like Rick and his group staying here."

Mason was a bit shocked at that statement. They all seemed to be getting along pretty well, so where was this coming from.

"Look, I can understand that you don't like strangers. But you heard my XO, we can't risk beaming back up to the _Phoenix_ and we don't know enough about what's going on here to strike out on our own. We can help with whatever you need, and we can bring more than enough supplies down for everyone," Mason said, trying to get Hershel to see the benefits of them staying here.

Hershel sighed and looked up at the sky. He turned his attention back to the colonel.

"You can stay, but I want no trouble from you or your people. But once your ship is repaired, I want you gone understand?" he said.

Mason nodded, "Understood. Don't worry, my people are professionals. We'll give you no trouble."

Hershel nodded and walked back inside. Rick watched him go until he was out of sight, then turned back to Mason.

"If you guys get your ship repaired... could you take us with you. There's nothing left here, and who knows how long this farm is gona stay safe. Please," Rick pleaded with Mason.

Mason sighed, he figured they'd be asking this as soon as they realized that the _Phoenix_ could mean salvation for them. And the colonel couldn't blame them since he'd be asking the same thing if his family and friends were on the line.

"If we can get our ship repaired then we'll talk, but I can't promise anything. We also have to be sure no one here is infected when we go back up. I can't risk taking this disease back to my Earth," Mason told him.

Rick flinched when Mason talked about making sure no one was infected, and he noticed. A cold realization hit him.

He closed his eyes in regret, "Someone's infected?" he asked, though it was more of a statement.

Rick looked over at his group, then beckoned for Mason to follow. The colonel told his team to wait while he talked to Rick. The two walked around the house until they were out of sight of the group.

Rick turned to him, "We're all infected."

Mason took a step back, "What?!"

"We were at the CDC in Atlanta. The scientist there told me that everyone is infected, everyone is gona turn. Doesn't matter if you're bit or not, no matter how you die you turn," he stated in a cold voice.

Mason sighed, "Shit."

He started pacing, "Well I guess that means none of us are going anywhere."

Rick looked at him in confusion.

"If you're all infected, despite not being bit or scratched, that means that that this thing must be airborne. So by coming down here, me and my team are also infected," he stated.

Rick shook his head and sank to his knees in despair, realizing that maybe their one hope of escaping this nightmare was gone too.

Mason got down to his level, "But there might be a chance. The _Phoenix_ has several labs that we can use to analyze this thing, maybe get a cure. I won't promise anything, and don't tell you people and give them false hope, but we might be able to do something."

Rick looked up at him, hope in his eyes, and nodded. The colonel offered a hand to him and helped him up and the two went back to the group. The people were sorting out the supplies, planning to ration them, despite the fact the 304 in orbit had plenty of supplies to go around.

Mason walked over to his team, wondering how he was gona break the news.

'This is gona be a long day' he thought.

XxXxXxXxXx


End file.
